


Prompt: Meet The Family

by sardonicsmiley



Series: Meredith McKay 'Verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: And then Meredith is there, handing John his coffee and God, she remembered that he liked sour jelly beans and got him a bag and for a useless moment all John can do is stare down at the candy while he should probably be handling introductions or something.





	Prompt: Meet The Family

The thing is that it's all completely random, which just seems so completely unreal and unfair. It's bad enough to have to be back on Earth for leave. It's bad enough to have to see people that John would rather forget existed. It's even worse to run into them at a fucking gas station.

Nancy is saying, "Oh, John, it's so...nice...to run into you," and she smiles that winning smile of hers. It's amazing how sincere she sounds, and John's sure that it's only going to make him sound worse when he can't quite match her pleased surprise.

So John decides not to even bother trying. He goes for unconcerned indifference instead, which might not be the best idea either, seeing as according to her, that was the attitude that drove them apart in the first place. It's the best he can do when he nods his head and says, "Nancy."

He prays that the entire conversation just gets left at that. She's got her car keys in her hand, along with a coffee from inside. She's obviously paid. She can just get into her Jaguar and drive away, and John can pretend that they never ran into each other, wait for Meredith to bring out their coffees, get in the car, and drive until this gas station is nothing but a memory.

But of course it isn't that easy. Nancy tosses her hair over her shoulder and says, "So what are you doing here? I thought you were still," she rolls her eyes, waving her hand in an absent gesture that John takes to mean ‘rotting away in Antarctica'.

John makes himself smile. He can do small-talk. There was a time when he used to be good at it. He shrugs, leaning against the side of the rental car and trying to be as concise as possible when he says, "Just on leave for a while." It's probably rude to not ask her what she's doing on the wrong side of the country, but John's still hoping she'll get the hint and go away.

Apparently she's not. Nancy nods instead, taking a drink of her coffee and saying, "Right, leave, going anywhere interesting?" John doesn't think that they ever had a conversation this long while they were married. He doesn't see why she's trying to start one _now_.

John shrugs again, in any case, pushing his sunglasses a little higher up the bridge of his nose and wondering if he should be relieved or worried to see Meredith exiting the gas station and heading towards him. He settles for, "I think so."

And then Meredith is there, handing John his coffee and God, she remembered that he liked sour jelly beans and got him a bag and for a useless moment all John can do is stare down at the candy while he should probably be handling introductions or something.

Or maybe he should just leave the talking to Meredith, who's saying, completely ignoring Nancy, "Are you ready to go? The office is going to be closed for lunch if we get caught in more traffic."

John nods, opening his mouth to say his goodbyes to Nancy, who cuts in with, "Office, John? I thought you said you were doing something interesting."

Meredith turns to look at Nancy then, raising her eyebrows and frowning impressively. The coffee gets set on the hood of the car to allow for arm-crossing, and Meredith says, "And who are you supposed to be?" with impatience dripping off of the words.

Nancy opens her mouth, and John predicts that absolutely nothing she could possibly say would be good. He blurts before she can say a word, "This is Nancy. Uh, Nancy...Kirkpatrick, now, right?" She hadn't wanted to keep his last name after the divorce. John thinks that's probably for the best.

John isn't expecting Meredith to suck in a sharp breath, squaring her shoulders up and narrowing her eyes. Her voice sounds a little funny when she says, "Oh. Nancy. Nice to meet you. I'm Meredith," John really isn't expecting it when they shake hands, though the way Nancy winces after a moment isn't really a surprise.

The two women are just staring at each other, and John feels increasingly cut out of the situation. Nancy says, still cheery, "Pleasure to meet you. Do you work with John?"

Meredith's mouth does a weird, twisting thing that John likes not at all. Her voice sounds off when she says, "Yes. I do, we work together," and she reaches up, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Nancy's smile stretches a little bit wider and John isn't really sure what's going on here, but it's not the tone he wants to set for the day.

Which is why he reaches out, wrapping an arm around Meredith's shoulders and pulling her close and tight against his side. She feels good there, and John feels lighter than he has since he recognized Nancy, almost buoyantly gleeful all of a sudden. It comes through in his voice when he says, "We do everything together, actually. And she's marrying me. Today."

Nancy's mouth falls open, and Meredith twists to blink at John. He grins at her, leaning in and kissing her, quick and hard before pulling the car door open. They really do have to get going if they're not going to be late. And John really doesn't want to be late.

He waves at Nancy, hood-sliding across the car just for the hell of it and almost busting the hell out of his hip. Meredith laughs at him when he manages to drag himself into the car. When they pull out, Nancy is still staring after them, and Meredith reaches out, taking his hand and squeezing.


End file.
